


Family Love | Kinkvember Day 11: Incest

by I_am_a_friendly_cat



Series: Kink...vember? 2020 [9]
Category: Chronicles of Ancient Darkness - Michelle Paver
Genre: CoAD, Day 11, F/M, Incest, chronicles of ancient darkness, renn - Freeform, torak - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_friendly_cat/pseuds/I_am_a_friendly_cat
Summary: Renn x Finn-Kedinn, finally!This one's super short, sorry!
Relationships: Renn/Finn Kedinn
Series: Kink...vember? 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995604
Comments: 1





	Family Love | Kinkvember Day 11: Incest

Renn screwed her eyes up tightly as her uncle thrust into her ass. She hated just laying there as he used her as a cock-sleeve, but he had made it abundantly clear what would happen if she struggled or tried to stop him. She couldn't remember how many times he had done this, forced himself upon her whilst groping her boobs and ass, and he was never gentle - there was blood more often than not and her legs were always sore afterwards, but almost every night now he would slip into her shelter, and she would close her eyes and wait for him to be done.

And he was now, as fast as he always was, shooting his cum deep into her ass and pulling out, slapping her cheek and leaving her wordlessly to lie, stifling quiet sobs on her sleeping-sack as he left the shelter.


End file.
